Help Me Pick Up The Pieces Of My Life
by neon maverick
Summary: After a fatal car accident, Zack and Cody are given the choice of a foster home, or boarding school. When they choose boarding school, what will happen? Will the killer of their mother come back to finish the job?
1. Prologue

_Summary: After a fatal car accident, Zack and Cody are given the choice of a foster home, or boarding school. When they choose boarding school, what will happen? Will the killer of their mother come back to finish the job?_

_Disclaimer: I own my characters, and boarding school. The normal TSL characters are NOT mine. I wish they were though. sniffle_

'Come on, boys, in the car. I need to top-up on fuel.' Carey said to her sons, opening the doors of her new car.

'It's nearly dark, Mom. And it's starting to rain. Why do we have to come again?' Zack complained, climbing in the front of the car.

'Yeah, why can't we just stay here?' Cody joined in, climbing in the back. 'And how come I always have to sit in the back?'

'Because I got here first.' Zack said, doing up his seatbelt.

Carey rolled her eyes at her sons and got in the front, on the drivers side. Starting up the engine, she took hold of the steering wheel and pulled out of the parking space. As she drove along the relatively straight, practically deserted road, a car pulled out of a parking space and crashed straight into the front of the car. The car spun out of control, and the guy got out his car, grinning disturbingly.

'That's got to have killed at least one of 'em. Hopefully the mother.' He said, walking off. No-one noticed he'd been there.

* * *

Cody was the first one to wake up. He noticed that he was still in the car. He blinked once or twice, until everything was back in focus. 

_What happened?_

He started to move, feeling a twinge of pain in both of his legs and his back. He slowly reached up, feeling the deep gash on his shoulder. Blood covered his shoulder and the seat behind him. There were a few cuts on his face, but not deep enough for Cody to really care about. He looked down at his legs, and realised. The seat in front of him, Zack's seat, had crushed his legs.

_Zack! Mom!_

'Zack?' Cody called out, rather pitifully. Any other time, and he might have been embarrassed. 'Mom?'

He saw his brother's blonde hair in front of him, but he couldn't see his mother's newly dyed red hair anywhere. He reached up, trying to ignore the pain, and stroked his brother's hair, surprised when it still felt silky, not like hair that would have usually been messed up in a car crash like this.

'Zack?' Cody called out again, a little louder this time.

No answer greeted him, except a siren. A few seconds later, a paramedic glanced through the back window of the car.

'Hey, there's a boy awake in here!' The paramedic turned to Cody. 'Are you alright, son?'

'Um…m-my legs hurt…a-and my back, but…what about my b-brother? And my mom?'

The paramedic looked solemn. 'We don't about your brother yet, son. But…your mom…she…I'm really sorry.'

Cody shook his head slightly. 'No, no, no…' he whispered.

'Sorry, son. She's dead.'

* * *

_I'm very very sorry if any of you readers liked Carey, but it had to be done._

_Please R+R!_


	2. Wake Up

_Okay, so italics are Cody's thoughts. _

_Here we go…_

The words kept ringing in his head.

_She's dead._

'She-she's dead?' Cody asked, trying to believe it was all wrong.

'I'm really sorry, son.' The paramedic smiled sympathetically and walked away.

'Poor kid. I just hope that his brother's alive; he is his twin, after all.' He mumbled to himself.

He grabbed a paramedic's shoulder. 'We have to do everything we can for those kids, they've lost their mother.' He said to her.

She nodded and ran off to help with the twins.

* * *

It was completely dark now, and it was pouring down with rain. Cody tried with the power left in him to see his mother one more time, but came to no avail.

_She's not dead.Wake up, Cody! Wake up. This is all a dream. You'll wake up, and Zack willbe leaning over you, laughing at you because you've had a bad dream. Wake up...  
_

'Mom…' he whispered, trying to take it all in.

'Sweetie, you have to keep completely still. We're unable to remove any of you from the wreckage, so the fire department have to take the roof off. Just keep completely still, okay?' said a female paramedic, named Samantha, through the window.

'O-Okay.'

The roof was slowly cut around and then lifted off. Cody felt rain on his head the minute the roof was off. He could see his mother now. Her head was against the steering wheel and her hands were still laid there on the wheel aswell, as if she was still driving. There was a small trickle of blood coming from her head and had traced its way onto her hand.

'Mom…' he whispered again. He looked back to his brother again. Before Cody could do anything, a small voice came to his attention. It didn't sound like him...was it him? It was, it was.

'Cody…'

* * *

_Well, what'd you think? In case any of you ask, which I hope you don't, I am not authorized to tell you whether they will make it or not. (Allie: Partly because she doesn't actually know.) …Anyway, please review!_


	3. Breaking

'Cody…'

Cody swallowed, and reached to Zack's hair again.

'Zack?'

'Cody, I-I'm cold.'

Cody fiddled with his brother's hair again. 'I'm gonna call for help.'

Samantha came over as soon as she heard her name. She noticed Zack was awake and signalled for more to come over.

'What's your name, hun?' she asked Zack.

'Zack…'

'He is going to be alright, though?' Cody asked.

'We don't know yet.' Samantha acted as if she was telling the truth, but Cody saw in her eyes that she knew.

_He's not alright._

'Cody.'

'I'm right here, Zack. It's OK.' Cody had never comforted his brother much before, because it was always Zack.

'Am I going to die?'

'No. No, you're not. I promise.'

_What am I saying? I can't promise something like that!_

* * *

Zack had been taken to an ambulance, so that they could pull his seat forward and free Cody's legs. Cody screamed in agony once again, as the seat in front of him was slowly pulled forward.

'Hun, you have to keep still, otherwise you could become paralysed.' Samantha said gently.

'I'm going to be paralysed?!' Cody said, hissing in pain.

'I didn't say that.'

A few minutes went by, and Cody was in a separate ambulance to his brother. His brother's ambulance drove off, and a sharp pain in his right arm caused everything to go black.

* * *

_2 days later…_

'Hi, Cody!' Cody smiled sadly as Maddie and London came bustling in.

'What happened? We heard you were in a car accident! Are you OK?' Maddie said.

So they obviously hadn't heard about his mom then. Cody took a deep breath.

'I'm temporarily paralysed; they have to operate again in a few days.' Cody felt tears come to his eyes.

'And Zack and Carey?' London said.

'Zack woke up briefly when we were still in the car, but he hasn't woken up since.'

Maddie looked carefully at Cody. 'What about your mom, Cody?'

Cody gulped. 'She…she died…o-on impact.'

Maddie's and London's hands covered their mouths as they gasped.

'Oh, my God.' London said.

'I'm so sorry, Cody.' Maddie joined in, and they both hugged him.

It was then that the tears started to fall freely. They rocked him back and forth as he sobbed. Eventually, Doctor Willis, Cody's doctor, came in.

'Sorry, girls, visiting hours are over.' He said, smiling.

Maddie and London said their goodbyes and left.

'Hey, Dr Willis?'

'Yes, Cody?'

'Can I get in my wheelchair?'

'Why?' Dr Willis said, looking suspicious.

'I wanna know how to steer it.'

'I don't know…'

'Please?' Cody said, wiping away the rest of his tears.

'…Fine. But you can't go out of this room.'

'Promise.'

Dr Willis helped Cody into his wheelchair and left. Cody checked he was gone and opened the door.

_I don't care what I promised. I have to go see my brother.  
_

* * *

_Ooh, naughty boy. Please R+R! _


	4. I Wait

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

That was the sound Cody was greeted with when he eased his way into his brother's room.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Cody wheeled himself over to Zack's bedside, staring intently into his older brother's face. There was a long set of stitches down his face, probably about 25 altogether.

_Beep, Beep…Beep, Beep…Beep, Beep…_

Breathing deeply, he touched Zack's hand, holding it tighter and tighter with every second.

_Beep, Beep, Beep…Beep, Beep, Beep…Beep, Beep, Beep…_

Cody looked at the machine that was rapidly getting faster. He let go of his brother's hand and Zack's heartbeat started to get so fast that Cody thought the machine might break. He held on tight again and the beeping slowed down considerably. Cody laid his head on the brother's bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A light squeeze was felt on Cody's hand.

'Cody.'

Zack squeezed harder, breathing heavily. 'Cody. Wake up.'

Cody slowly lifted his head. 'Zack!' he said, throwing his arm around his brother and hugging him tightly.

'Cody…I can't breathe.'

Cody lent back. 'Oh, right. Sorry.'

'No, Cody. I actually can't breathe.' Zack said, breathing even more deeply than before.

Cody froze for a second, before hitting the nurse's button and holding Zack's hand again. Tears welled up in Zack's eyes before they rolled in to the back of his head altogether.

'Zack! Zack, wake up!' Cody hit the nurse's button even harder and three nurses and Dr Willis came in.

'Cody, what are you doing in here? I told you to stay in your room!' Dr Willis said, not noticing Zack.

'Look, I'm really sorry but my brother…' Cody looked toward Zack and Dr Willis signalled to the nurses. He wheeled Cody out of the room and Zack's hand fell from his tight grip.

'No, Zack! Let me back in there! Zack!' Cody yelled, as Dr Willis wheeled him into his room and helped him onto the bed.

'Please let me see him!'

There was a small pain in his neck and he felt himself fall asleep.

* * *

'Cody. Cody. Are you awake?'

Cody stirred slightly. 'I am now.' He answered moodily, then realised what had happened. 'Zack!' he said, sitting up, and then letting out a small cry of pain.

Dr Willis was standing over him. 'Zack's fine, Cody. He gave us a little scare, but he's sitting up healthily if you want to go and see him.'

'You'd let me do that?'

'Yes. Even though you went against my orders, I sort of guessed that you'd break the rules anyway. You two obviously look out for each other.'

'Yeah.' Cody said. He paused. 'Thanks.'

'That's OK.'

Dr Willis helped Cody into his wheelchair and wheeled him into Zack's room. Zack was looking down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers, but he smiled when Cody came in.

'Hi.' He said, almost nervous.

'Hey Zack.'

'I'll leave you two alone for a while, hey?' Cody nodded at Dr Willis and he walked out the room.

'So, where's Mom? Is she OK?' Zack said, smiling still.

Cody breathed deeply, tears filling up in his eyes.

'What's wrong?' Zack said, his smile fading.

'…Mom isn't here, Zack.'

'What?'

'She didn't make it.' Cody said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

'What do you mean?' Zack said, refusing to cry.

'She died, Zack. She didn't make it. She died instantly.'

'W-What? B-But, nobody told me. She can't be d-dead. She's alive…' Zack broke off, not bothering to hold back the tears. '…isn't she?'

Cody shook his head as Zack slid down under the covers, feeling more and more vulnerable…

* * *

Aww…bless. Please review. 


	5. Emotionless

Maddie came to pick up the boys 2 weeks later. Cody was in a wheelchair and Zack hadn't spoken since Cody had told him about his mom.

'How is he?' she asked Cody, who seemed to have gotten over the shock. He had a few nightmares, but overall he seemed normal. He wasn't able to move his arm due to the huge gash on his shoulder. He also couldn't move his legs yet, but he wasn't paralysed.

'I don't know. He won't say anything.' Cody said, sighing.

Zack came out of his hospital room. 'How you feeling?' Cody asked him.

Zack shrugged and started walking out, to Maddie's car. 'See what I mean?' Cody said to Maddie.

* * *

'We will find the killer, boys. You will have justice.' Cody nodded at the officers in the suite.

'We have some more news for you, as well. Your father called.'

Zack looked up. Cody gulped. 'And?'

'He wants to take you in.'

'No.' Zack said.

Cody looked in amazement at his brother. 'Zack?'

'What?' Zack looked up at Cody. 'I don't want that drug-taking, music-playing, girl-teasing bastard to take us in.'

'Dad doesn't take drugs, Zack.' Cody said, taken aback by his brother's words.

'That's what he tells us.' Zack said, leaning back into the couch.

'Boys, if you don't want to go with your father, you can go to a children's home.'

Cody looked at Zack and Zack nervously clapped his shoulder. 'Are there any other choices?' Cody asked.

'Well…' One officer looked at the other and they talked quietly. Then he looked up. 'You could go to a boarding school.'

* * *

Cody wheeled himself to his bed that night, trying to figure a logical way of getting into it.

Zack looked over, seeing Cody struggling. Cody tried to stand up but he lost his balance and fell. Zack ran over and tried to help him up. He got him onto the bed, and Cody breathed deeply. 'Thanks.'

'That's ok.' Zack looked at Cody for a second. 'Were you scared?'

Cody looked up. 'What, just now?'

'No, when you were in the…in the car, and you saw me a-and Mom. Were you scared?' Zack sat down on Cody's bed and grabbed Cody's feet and pulled them up onto the bed. Cody's legs were numb so it didn't hurt him. Cody shifted his body so that his head was lying next to Zack and Zack lay down next to him.

'I…I was. I saw you but I couldn't see Mom, and I got scared. I tried calling your names but you wouldn't answer and I was scared that I was gonna lose both of you.' Cody felt warm tears run down his face and Zack leant up on his elbows to look at him and wiped some of the tears away.

'I wanted to talk to you but you wouldn't answer and then after we were put in hospital and you wouldn't talk, I thought you-you blamed me for…for Mom's death.'

Zack looked horrified. 'I would never do that. Never. I don't blame you for anything, Code. I swear.'

He hugged the crying Cody to his chest and soon found himself sobbing also. Maddie came in a few hours later to check on them but saw that both were asleep in each other's arms. She smiled sympathetically and closed the curtains. She kissed both of them on the forehead. She had always thought of herself as their older sister; she'd miss them when they were gone. She left and quietly closed the door.

* * *

'Children's home, boarding school, children's home, boarding school, children…oh, what's the point?!' Zack threw the small flower aside. He'd been counting his Mom's dead rose petals for 7 minutes straight now. He knew it wouldn't work.

Cody looked up at him. 'What one do you _want_, Zack?'

'I…I…I don't know. I wondered about the children's home because it's nearer but…I think we'd be better _away_ from all the memories.'

'Boarding school? London said she'd pay, not that that makes all the difference.'

'Do you want boarding school?'

'I think so.'

'Then boarding school, it is.'

* * *

Cody had been operated on slightly and now was able to walk, though he limped slightly. His arm was now fine as well. Zack had his stitches on the side of his head taken out just before they went to their new school. Maddie and London came with them as they dragged their suitcases through the engraved doors. The receptionist looked up and smiled.

'Ahh…Zachary and Cody Martin., am I right?' she asked, still smiling.

Zack and Cody nodded slightly. 'One mo, I have to get your buddy. You'll love her.' The receptionist went through the long corridors.

Zack looked at his brother. 'Her?'

Cody bit his lip. He didn't like the sound of a 'buddy'. They'd be just like a counsellor.

'Oh, yeah. I know! I mean, come on…' A girl's voice could be heard through the corridors.

Suddenly this unknown girl appeared. She had wavy brown hair and brown eyes and she was wearing skinny jeans and a small T-Shirt with converses. She smiled at the twins.

'Hi.' She said cheerfully, sticking her hand out.

Zack shook her hand slightly but Cody stayed well away. She was obviously used to this. 'My name's Addison. My friends call me Addy.'

Maddie stepped in. 'This is Zack and Cody.'

Addy smiled. 'And you are?' she said to Maddie and London.

'I'm Maddie.'

London looked horrified. 'Wait, you don't know who I am?'

Addy blinked. 'Umm…'

'London Tipton. Heiress. Charmed, I'm sure.' London said, walking around.

Addy stuck her tongue out behind London's back. Maddie snickered and Addy took both twins' suitcases. 'Come on; let's go to your room.'

Zack and Cody looked back at Maddie and London, and they all hugged hard. Snippets of 'We'll be back soon' and 'Don't do that without me' and 'Have a good time' were heard as the group parted.

* * *

'Oh, hey Jase.' Addy said, as she wheeled the twins' suitcases past.

'Hey Addy. What you been up to?' Jason stopped in front of her and took a case.

'Not much. Same old, same old.' Addy said, smiling. She looked at Zack and Cody who were looking around nervously.

'Jason, this is Zack and Cody Martin.' She leant close into Jason's ear. 'They just lost their mom, you know how it is.'

Jason acted as if she hadn't said anything for the twins' sake. 'What's up?' he nodded at them.

They all started to walk off to the room. 'Okay, Zack, Cody. Welcome to your new room.'

Zack and Cody looked around the room, surprised at it. There were two desks with chairs and a huge walk-in closet. There was a flat screen TV on the wall and a mini-fridge. There were two beds up against the wall and two laptop charging stations in the corner.

'We left our laptops back at the hotel.' Zack said, nervously.

'Oh, that's cool. I'll go get you some from reception. They cost $35 a year to hire. Comes with a free memory stick. The rest you'll have to pay for. Bargain, really.' Addy said. 'Oh, and you need keys as well, don't you? I'll get them while I'm down. I'll be back in a sec.'

She walked out of the room and Cody started to follow. As she got down to the reception, he watched her.

'Can I have two laptops for Zack and Cody please, Kay?' Addy leant against the desk as Kay went to get the laptops. She started to get bored and turned round to see Cody there.

She jumped slightly. 'Oh, Cody. You scared me. What you doing here?'

'Why don't you hate me?'

'Wow, that was a bit…straight to the point.' Addy said, smiling slightly. 'Why would I hate you, Cody?'

'Because I'm so distant to you, I don't want to like you, I don't want to like anyone. You're still nice to me. Why?'

'I've had many people like you before, Cody. Heck, one even broke my wrist.' Addy said, as she took the laptops off the counter and nodded at Kay.

Cody cringed. 'Ouch. How come you're here then?' Addy went over to the key rack and took Zack and Cody's off the hook.

'I was left at my house when my parents moved out when I was seven. They just left me in the house.' Addy said quietly. She threw the keys to Cody. 'I'm fine with it though. Well, now I am.'

'Wow. So you've been here for 7 years?'

'Yup. I love it.' Addy started to walk back to the room.

As she got there, she saw Zack sprawled on the floor and Jason kneeling beside him…

* * *

_It may not be as bad as you think. I dunno_…_Please R R!_


	6. Opinions

'What the…Jason?' Jason looked up. 'What the hell?'

Hearing the alarm in Addy's voice, Cody looked round into the room. 'Oh my God. What did you do to him?!'

He lunged at Jason but Addy grabbed him around the waist and held him back. 'Cody, Cody. Ow, don't hit me! I'm trying to help you!'

'What, by keeping me away from my brother?!'

Jason stood up and took a rock off the floor. 'Cody, I didn't do anything. This was thrown through the window. It hit Zack. I swear I didn't do anything.'

Addy let Cody go because she knew the honesty in Jason's voice was enough. Cody skidded to his brother's side, shaking him. 'Jase, give that to me.'

'What, don't you trust me either?' he said, handing it to her.

'I do, but look.' Addy held the rock up to the light.

Words had been carved in the side.

_I'm coming to get you._

* * *

Addy held a damp cloth to Zack's head. He opened his eyes, trying to get things back into focus. He blinked a couple of times.

He shot up. 'Where's Cody?!'

'Whoa, whoa. It's ok. He's fine. He's downstairs, getting dinner.' Addy said, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

'Oh.' Zack leant back, holding his head. 'What happened?'

'This was thrown at you.' Addy said, holding up the rock.

Zack took hold of it. He saw the words and gulped, breathing deeply. 'Do you think this is the guy who killed my mom?'

'How do you know he did it on purpose?' She dabbed at the sweat on his forehead carefully.

'I just have a feeling, you know, just…it feels like…oh, I don't even know…' Zack looked down.

'You know that it was murder, but you don't know how to explain it.' Zack nodded. 'And whoever it was has one heck of an aim.' Addy carried on, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Zack snorted. 'Tell me about it.' He said, rubbing his head.

'Zack!' Cody stood in the doorway.

Addy stood up and took the tray from his hands so that he could hug his brother. The minute the tray was taken he bounded at his brother, hugging him hard. Zack hugged him back and looked at Addy, who was smiling at them. He closed his eyes, rubbing his twin's back. Addy slid the tray onto the side table and stepped out of the room, leaving them on their own.

* * *

Addy sat cross-legged on her bed, with pages all around her. Every page had each twin's likes, dislikes, favourites, emergency contact details and everything she needed to know. She picked up one page with a picture of them and their mom and smiled slightly. 'Wow. She was really pretty.' She whispered.

'She was, wasn't she?' Zack walked forward. 'Sorry, door was open. I hope you don't mind.'

'No, no. I'm supposed to be here for you 24/7.' Addy patted the bed. 'Come on.' She got up and gathered the pages. 'Do you want a coke?' she walked towards her mini fridge and took two out.

'I guess.' Zack shrugged.

She came back to the bed and gave him the can. He nodded _thanks _and sat down next to her_._

'So…what you doing here?' Addy asked, taking a sip of hers.

'I dunno really, I just sort of…wanted to escape. I feel sorry for Cody, I really do, but he just…he's…' Zack didn't want to insult his brother.

'Suffocating you?' Addy finished.

'Yeah.' Zack was shaking and couldn't open his can. Addy reached over and their hands touched, as she helped him open it. Zack looked at her, but she didn't look at him.

* * *

There was a knock at Addy's door. 'It's open.' She said, not looking up.

She was sitting cross-legged on her bed again, only this time, she was playing on her laptop. 'Hey Addy.' She knew the voice.

'Hi Zack.' Addy still didn't look up. 'Hey, do you think Jason's birthday card should be blue or green?' She turned the laptop to face him so he could see her designs and looked up at him.

There were tear stains working his face down his cheeks and more were coming. His eyes were red, obviously caused by continuous vicious rubbing. 'Oh Zack, what happened?' she moved the laptop out the way and got up, hugging him.

She moved away and took him by the hand, leading him to the bed. 'What's the matter?' she asked softly, after he'd sat down.

'I-I had a b-bad dream.' He murmured. Addy silently told him to go on. 'I-instead of C-Cody waking up first in the c-car crash, i-it was me. A-and when I c-called his name, he d-didn't answer. A-and then I-I was t-told t-that he was d-dead.' Zack rubbed furiously at his eyes.

Addy reached up taking his wrist softly in her grip and bringing it down. 'Zack…you know, it's not gonna be easy. I'm not gonna say that it'll get better, because I can't be sure. But what I am gonna say is that be thankful that he is still alive. You know you need to be.' Addy said, smiling warmly.

'Yeah…I-I know.' Zack looked at her. 'Thanks…Addy.'

She smiled. 'S'ok.'

'Oh…and green.'

Addy creased her eyebrows. 'Huh?'

'Jason's birthday card. Green.' Zack smiled.

Addy grinned in understanding. 'Thanks. I always need a second opinion.'

**Please Review.**


	7. Almost

_3 weeks later…_

Zack had been having constant nightmares for 3 weeks and every single time he went to Addy's room. It was almost a ritual now.

Only, today, he walked into her room and saw she wasn't there, which was very unusual. He creased his eyebrows in confusion and went down to Kay's desk.

'Hey…have you seen Addy? She's not in her room.'

Kay looked up and nodded sadly. 'Yeah…she's in there.' She pointed towards a room and Zack started to walk towards it. 'Zack…I wouldn't.'

'Why not?'

'She's talking with her parents.' Kay said, looking down.

'Her parents?!' Zack slid down the wall outside the room, waiting for her to come out.

'You can't take me away!' he heard Addy scream.

'But, sweetheart, we're your family and we love you –' her mother said.

'Okay, let's straighten this up, shall we? Number 1 – I am not and never will be your sweetheart. Number 2 – this is my home and these people are my family. And number 3 – if you loved me so damn much, why didn't you come back for me? It's been 7 years; you can't tell me that you've actually _thought _about me and not even sent a letter!' Addy yelled, getting up and reaching for the door handle.

'Addy…come with us to San Francisco.'

'San Francisco is on the other side of the country! I'd never see them again!'

'Family before friends.' Her dad said.

'You wouldn't know what family was if it hit you repeatedly in the face.' Addy hissed and opened the door, running out.

Zack stood up and ran after her. By the time he got to her room, he saw her on her side on her bed, mascara running down her cheeks, making wet patches on the bed clothes.

'Hey.' He whispered.

'Look, I really don't feel like talking right now.' Addy mumbled, tears choking her words.

'I'm not here to talk.' Zack lay down behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Addy lay crying for about 20 minutes before she fell asleep, holding onto Zack's arms. She still shook as she slept.

* * *

'You will come with us, Addison.' Her father told her the next day. 'You don't have a choice.'

'W-what?' Addy stared at him.

'We have a right to take you away from here.' Her mom told her quietly.

'We're your parents.' Her dad said.

Addy snorted. 'Hardly.'

'What did you say?!' Her dad rounded on her.

'Sam…' Her mother gently touched his arm.

'Alice, did you here what she said?!' Sam grabbed Addy's wrist and pulled her close to him. 'Go pack.' He hissed.

Addy looked at him and realise he was serious. She looked at her mother. 'Is it the law?'

'Ye –' Sam started.

'I wasn't talking to _you_.' Addy looked at her mom again. 'Is it the law?' she repeated.

'Yes, Addy. It's the law.' Alice said gently.

* * *

Jason walked into his best friend's room. He saw Zack and Cody sitting on her bed, looking upset. Addy paced out of her bathroom with a heavy wash bag; her hair covered her face. Jason walked over to her.

'What's all this?' he said, spotting the two large suitcases lined up against the wall.

Addy grabbed a suitcase and laid it on the floor and placed the wash bag in it. She looked up at Jason; he immediately noticed the mascara circles around her eyes.

'I'm…' he pushed her hair behind her ear.

'What?' he said softly, dreading the answer.

'I'm leaving.' Addy murmured so quietly that Jason nearly couldn't hear her.

He stepped backwards. 'Oh God…'

'Jase?'

'It's them, isn't it? They came back, and you're choosing them over us?!' Jason raised his voice.

'Jason, she doesn't –' Zack started.

'How would you know? Your mother's _dead_.' Jason ran out and down the hallway.

Addy gasped. 'Oh my God…I am _so _sorry. He didn't mean it.'

Zack put a protective arm round his brother, who was already crying at the mention of his mom. Addy sat beside Cody and rubbed his back, letting him lean into his brother and comfortingly sitting silently, staring at her suitcase.

'Aren't you going to go after your precious Jason?' Zack said bitterly.

'What's that supposed to mean?!' Addy got up and faced him.

'Well…I mean he is more special, isn't he?' Zack said, his voice rising just like Jason's had.

'What?' Addy shook her head, trying to figure it out. 'It's not my fault he mentioned your mom!' Cody looked up, realising she was right.

'At least our mom didn't abandon us.' Zack countered, and then gasped slightly at his own words.

'Addy, I –'

'Get out.' Addy pointed towards her open door.

'But I didn't –'

'Get out!' she screamed at him.

Zack stood up with Cody and left, biting his lip. Addy slammed the door after them and slid down it, crying so hard it almost killed her.

Almost.

**Please Review. **

**Just to be clear, the guy that killed Carey will be coming to get Zack and Cody in the next few chapters…and anyone who stands in his way. Have fun!**


	8. Bittersweet

Addy picked up her suitcase and laid it against the wall. She'd filled them both up, but still had so much to put in. She laid the other flat on the bed and jumped onto it, falling off as quickly as she got on. She groaned and sat there for a couple of seconds, looking up at her suitcase. She gave up on that idea and went to do some laundry. She picked up her pink basket and headed to the laundry room, struggling under the weight. She walked past Zack on the way who looked at her, his eyes begging for forgiveness. She ignored him and let him past.

She started to walk away. 'Addy!' She started to turn the corner and looked at him for a split second, then rounded it. 'Addy!' she heard as she went down the next corridor.

She heard heavy footsteps run after her as she walked into the laundry room. 'Addy, please talk to me.'

Addy started to load her machine, ignoring him, as if he wasn't there.

In mid-load, Zack grabbed her arm and spun her towards him. Avoiding eye contact, she struggled in his grip. 'Talk to me.'

Addy stopped struggling. 'Do you actually want to talk to me, Zack? Or are you just here to rub it in my face that my parents couldn't give a toss about me?'

'Look, I didn't mean what I said, about your mom, and about Jason, about everything. I was just mad.'

'You _are _mad if you think you can stop me doing my washing.' She said, snapping her wrist out of his grasp and started to fill up her machine again.

'Addy, look at me. Look at me!' She slowly turned around to stare at him. There was no feeling in her eyes, but Zack tried to ignore that. 'Just…look at me. Do I look like the type of guy who'd deliberately hurt you?'

'You _act _like it.' She said, sucking her teeth bitterly.

'Addy! Please? What do you want me to do, get down on my knees and _beg_ for forgiveness?' Zack said, looking at her.

'That would be nice.' She said, shaking her head, not wanting to forgive him.

'Okay, fine.' Zack lowered himself to his knees. 'Please, please, please, please, please, please, plea –'

'Zack, stop it. People are staring!' Addy couldn't help but smile. She grabbed his arms, but he wouldn't get up. 'Okay, fine! I forgive you! Are you happy?!'

Zack got up. 'Now say it like you mean it.'

'You'll take what I give you, Zack.'

'Yes, ma'am.' Zack said, smiling. 'Thanks for forgiving me, Addy.'

* * *

Sam picked up his daughter's cases and almost threw them into the back of the car. The whole school was outside; everyone knew her. Alice opened the door for her daughter, but Addy ignored it and walked over to the twins.

'So…this is it.' She whispered.

Cody was the first to hug her, which was odd. 'Thanks.' He said to her, mid-hug.

'For what?' Addy felt tears come to her eyes.

'For not giving up on us. For being there whenever and wherever. Just thanks for everything.' Cody said, pulling back. 'We tried to get Jason to come down, but he said he had an essay to complete.' He smiled sympathetically.

Addy sighed. 'Thanks anyway.'

She turned to Zack. 'So, who's gonna be there when I have nightmares now?' Zack said, smiling slightly.

'Come here.' Addy said, winding her arms round his neck.

He hugged her round her stomach and tickled her slightly, making her squeal. 'Don't do that.' She whined, smiling.

Zack forced a smile. 'Sorry.'

'Well, if you see him, tell Jason he's the coolest guy I've ever met.'

'Ahem.' Zack said, raising his eyebrows.

'You can be the coolest girl I've ever met.' Addy joked.

Cody sniggered and Zack glared at him. 'I didn't think it was funny either, bro.' Cody said quickly.

'Nah, you both are the _sweetest _guys I've ever met.'

Zack started to look uncomfortable. 'Um, Addy. Me and Cody…well, we got you something. Made you something.' They brought out a huge piece of paper, a collage, with a load of pictures on it.

Addy couldn't help but start to cry at that point, and held her arms out. 'Come on, double whammy.' She said, as she hugged them both at the same time.

Eventually she pulled back, taking the collage, and looked slightly at Jason's window, seeing the curtain sway ever so slightly. She sighed and hugged a load of people she'd known for a long time and walked over to the car. Sam put a hand on her back and she immediately tensed and pulled away, causing him to sigh slightly. She got into the car and Alice closed the door, getting in the passenger seat. Addy wound down the window and looked back at everyone. She waved slightly, putting her white rimmed sunglasses on. Zack and Cody raised their hands slightly at her, and she smiled, the tears leaking from underneath her sunglasses.

'Bye guys!' she yelled at them as Sam drove off.

As they grew further away, Addy drew her head back inside the car, biting her lip, trying to stop her tears.

'Come on, Addison, you'll make new friends.' Sam said, sighing.

'I don't want _new_ friends!'

'Your sisters made friends. They're perfectly –'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Sisters?! Do you take pleasure in bombing more and more news on me every single hour?' Addy said, breathing deeply.

'Addy…' Alice started.

'Only my friends call me Addy.' Addy said, drawing her knees up to her chest. She felt bad that her mother was trying, but she wanted to _stay_. Didn't anyone get that?

* * *

'So you're _Addy_ then?' her sisters sniggered at her as she sat down on the bed.

'Addison to you.' Addy said, glaring at them, her hair blowing in the breeze coming through the open window. She'd only been there a few minutes and they were already pissing her off.

'Ooh, Addison…' One said, giggling still.

'Do you miss your little friends?' the other said in a mocking tone.

'What's it to you?' Addy didn't want to unpack; that would mean she was there for good.

'Not much.' Her "sister" said; she'd come to know her as Freya, and the other Grace. Freya walked over and picked up the collage Zack and Cody made for her.

'Give that back!' Addy yelled, jumping up.

'You really care about it, don't you?' Grace said, smiling sarcastically. 'Well, then it wouldn't really matter if something were to happen to it, right?' She grabbed it and ripped it right down the middle.

Addy smiled sweetly. 'You are so going to pay for that.' She said in a similar tone.

'Oh really? 'Cause I don't think I am. You know why? Because you are –' Addy ran at her and pushed her right out the window, hearing a satisfying crack below, and then a cry. She hadn't meant to kill her anyway.

'Grace! How _dare _you!' Freya said to Addy, her mouth hanging open. 'Pretty impressive though, I must say.'

'Gee, thanks.' Addy said sarcastically.

'Grace, are you hurt?'

'What do you think?!' came the screeching voice from behind.

'Sorry. What hurts?'

'Everything!' Grace yelled angrily at her sister.

Addy snorted. _So_ much better than cable. Freya looked at her. 'Sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to go that far.' She said sincerely.

'I would say that's okay, but I'm afraid I can't.' Addy said, but she smiled slightly even so.

'Understandable.'

* * *

Addy sat alone in her shared room. Turned out that Grace had only sprained her wrist, but they weren't back from the hospital yet. She picked up the collage that she'd stuck back together with some tape Freya had given her. She walked over to the window and looked down below; it wasn't that far down. She looked at the bed; the mattress must be enough to cushion her fall. She grabbed it and slowly edged it out the window, then the two suitcases and the collage and then she slowly climbed out and jumped down the last few metres, landing with a groan.

She got up and flagged down the first taxi, letting the driver help her with her luggage. 'The mattress yours too, darling?'

Addy laughed slightly. 'No.' she looked back at the house. 'No, the rest doesn't belong to me.'

**Please Review. I only have one reviewer at the moment (and I love her :D - you know who you are), have you guys lost all interest or something? **


	9. Full

'Jason. Jason, open up.' Zack said, knocking on Jason's door. He didn't want to talk to him, but he needed to give him a piece of his mind.

'What do you want?' came the muffled voice from inside.

'Jason, just…' Zack rolled his eyes. 'Just open up.'

'Why should I?'

'If you think I'm going to beg, you can give up on that.'

There was some scuffling from inside, and Zack heard the lock go and then the door opened. 'What?!'

'Look, if you're mad at _me_, don't be. Because none of this is my fault.'

'It's all Addy's, I know. She chose her parents over us.' Jason started to close the door but Zack put his foot in front of it. 'She doesn't even care about me and how I'd feel.'

'You know what? This isn't all about you, Jason, but just to let you know, she actually told me and Cody to tell you that "you were the coolest guy she'd ever met", so don't even think that she doesn't care about you. And she didn't chose her parents over us. She didn't have a choice; it's the _law_. She didn't want to go; she lay _crying _in my arms the night she found out. And her parents, in her own words, couldn't give a toss about her, yet they _still _take her away. Blame her all you want, Jason, but this isn't Addy's fault. If she had had a choice, _she'd still be here_.' Zack glared at him and started to walk away.

'Zack!'

Zack turned round sharply. '_What_, Jason?'

'Can I borrow your cell phone?' Zack smiled and dug it out of his pocket, throwing it to him.

* * *

'Hi Zack.' Addy said, as she answered her phone.

'_It's Jason.' _

'Who?'

'_Oh God, Addy, please. Look, I was mad at you; I thought you chose your parents over us.'_

'How could you even _think _that? I hate my parents, you know I do.'

'_I know…I was so stupid.' _

'And even if you were mad at me, how could you not even say goodbye to me? You call yourself my friend, Jason, but I just think you're a coward.'

'_I know, I know. I was selfish and mean and cruel and I shouldn't have done any of that to you. Please forgive me, Addy, please?' _

Addy sighed. 'Okay, fine. Fine, I forgive you.'

'_Really? Oh God, that is so…thanks, Addy.' _

'Yeah, yeah. Look I gotta jet, call you later.'

'_Yeah, bye Addy.' _

'Bye.'

Addy slid her cell phone shut. Little did Jason know, she wasn't just going to call him later, she was going to see him later.

'_Plane 257 boarding in Terminal One, plane 257.' _

Addy looked at her ticket she'd bought. 'Plane 257.' She whispered to herself.

* * *

'This is not a false alarm, ladies and gentlemen. This is not a false alarm. We have an armed man in the building. Repeat, we have an armed man in the building.'

Everyone started to pile out of the building, Zack grabbing Cody's wrist, his finger positioned on Cody's palm, causing Cody's hand to curl round it. Jason came up behind them. 'We're gonna be okay, right?'

'I dunno.' Zack murmured.

Suddenly the crowd stopped. There was a sound of a gunshot and everyone looked up at the now cracked ceiling. Zack fingers tightened around Cody's wrist.

'Where are Zachary and Cody Martin? Come to the front, please.' The gunman hissed, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Zack and Cody looked at each other. Another gunshot went off. 'Zachary, Cody, if you don't come out now, the next bullet will be deadly.'

Neither twin wanted to be responsible for any deaths, so they slowly edged to the front, feeling everyone's eyes on them. 'Ah, Zachary, Cody. Carey Martin's sons, am I correct?'

Zack suddenly clicked. 'You…you killed our mom.'

'Wow, aren't you a clever one?' The gunman said, coming closer and ruffling Zack's hair, feeling Zack flinch.

'What do you want?' Cody asked.

'Which one of you got my little message? I like to call it _airmail_.' Zack raised his hand slightly. 'Good, good.'

Suddenly, before the gunman could say anything else, they heard the outside door handle go. The large wooden door opened slightly. There stood a girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a small T-shirt, skinny jeans and converses, just as she had when they first met.

'Addy!' Zack breathed her name out, relieved for a second.

Addy took her white sunglasses off. 'So, what'd I…' The gunman turned round to face her, realising both Zack and Cody had a soft spot for her. '…miss?'

The gunman grinned, and shot at her, causing everyone to gasp.

**Please Review. Please? PLEASE??**


	10. Gone

'Addy, no!' Zack yelled, letting go of Cody's wrist and jumping, slamming into the gunman's side, making him fall and drop the gun. He was too late.

It was all too fast; she couldn't stop it, just prevent the results. Addy's arms flew to her face as the bullet seared through the air toward her. Jason pushed through the crowd just in time to see the bullet hit her in the stomach. _'Addy!' _Both he and Zack both yelled.

Cody just stared in shock at the scene in front of him. The first sign of blood as Addy touched her wound and brought her hand back covered in blood made him immediately rewind to the car accident. He snapped into reality as Addy stepped back in realisation and slid down the door, her lips parted slightly in shock and pain.

Before Zack could run to her, the gunman grabbed his ankle and pulled him down, his arm popping behind his back. Zack screamed in pain but started to reach forward, stretching for the gun.

Jason skidded over to Addy. 'Hey, you alright?' he breathed out, not really sure what to say or do.

Addy looked at him, the pain flashing across her eyes, but still not able to keep her sarcasm from her voice. 'What…do you think?'

Cody couldn't handle this; he'd had enough tragedy in his life, why couldn't it just _stop_? His brother was reaching for the gun, but the gunman hit him and grabbed it just before Zack could. They started to roll across the floor; no-one noticed Kay slowly help everyone out of the fire exit. A sudden gunshot made Cody drop, holding his leg. Zack realised and looked up, seeing the blood and Cody's silent tears. 'Cody…oh my God, Cody.'

Despite his pain, Cody saw the oncoming danger. 'Zack, watch out!'

Zack winced as the barrel of the gun was brought down on his back, and his eyes rolled in pain. 'Cody, are you alright?'

Cody nodded, holding his ankle. He looked at Addy across the hall. 'Better than her.' He said, concerned.

Zack looked at her for a split-second, the anger not being controllable any longer. _'How dare you!' _He turned over and pinned the gunman to the ground, not really sure where his surge of strength came from. 'You kill my mom, and you try to kill_ my best friend_, and you shoot my brother?! What do you have against me and Cody?! Huh?!' he yelled into his mom's killer's face. Addy smiled slightly at how he called her his best friend, but Jason frowned.

'Your mother _left _me…for Kurt. I want to kill anyone that means anything to him, and anyone who they love.' Addy frowned, and Zack's eyes narrowed. 'Yeah. I've been watching. I've done my homework; I know that precious little Addison is your childhood sweetheart.'

Addy gasped slightly, partly in shock, and partly in pain. She closed her eyes, and tears started to squeeze out from underneath her delicate eyelids. Jason glared at Zack, he didn't want him to love Addy.

Zack decided to ignore the last comment, even though he knew it was true. 'If you want to kill everyone who means something to my father, then kill all the sluts he's dated. Because he doesn't give a _shit _about us, those Playboy bunnies mean a hell of a lot more to him than we do.' He spat out, breathing deeply.

The gunman glared at him, knocking him off of himself and punching him. 'I couldn't give a toss about what you think, Zachary. Stupid little…' Zack started to hit him and they rolled across the floor again.

One gunshot could change his life.

Cody looked up in fear. 'Oh God, please don't be Zack, please don't be Zack.' He whispered.

Addy had lost too much blood, and her head lolled. 'Addy. Addy, wake up.' Jason shook her.

Zack got up, his face covered in dirt and bruises. The gunman laid there, the gun next to him, his shoulder bleeding. Zack ran up to Cody and helped him up, making Cody wince. 'Come on, Jason, follow me.' Zack said, glancing back at the gunman and wrapping Cody's arm around his shoulder, helping him to balance.

'I think my legs are cursed.' Cody murmured as Jason picked Addy up and started to make his way out of the hall.

The gunman looked at them and started to get up, grabbing the gun. Time for Plan B.

Screams and gunshots could be heard as Zack reached his and Cody's room, and he cringed. He helped Cody onto his bed. 'Stay.' He warned.

'Lay her on my bed.' Zack said, gesturing to Jason.

Jason did that and started to walk out of the room. 'Where are you going?' Zack hissed.

'Saving your butts and everybody else's!' Jason hissed back, glancing at Addy. 'Give her justice.' He whispered.

Zack sighed and stroked a wave of hair out of Addy's face. Addy blinked and looked up at him. '"How to Make an Entrance" by Addison Cross. Buy it now, get a bullet free.' She whispered, making Zack smile. 'Did he mean it?'

'What?'

'Childhood sweetheart?' She asked, her fist curling in pain.

Zack bit his lip. 'I…' Addy looked at him intently. Cody smiled slightly. '…I guess.'

Addy smiled. 'Zack…'

'I know, I know.' Zack interrupted. 'I know you don't care about me, I know you don't love me, I know you fancy Jason, I know.'

Addy was starting to absorb the pain. Her mouth dropped open. 'I do _not _fancy Jason. He's my best friend, that's it. And even if I don't love you, don't even _think _I don't care.' Addy said, hurt that he said that.

'Sorry…I just –'

'Zack, it's okay.' Addy said, smiling. 'I want to be your childhood sweetheart.'

'Look, you don't have to…_what_?!'

Addy's face twisted into one of agony. Zack picked up her curled fist in his hand and held it tightly. 'Sorry, I shouldn't be pestering you.' Addy said, gulping in pain.

'No, no. Pester, pestering is good.' Zack said, trying to distract her.

'Dork.' Addy said, laughing slightly, and then moaning in pain.

'And Addy, Jason fancies you, even if you don't fancy him.' Cody said, looking at her. 'He's annoyed at Zack now.'

Addy frowned; she never knew, she thought it was always the boys who were oblivious about their crush. 'O-oh.' She stuttered, starting to feel really cold. 'Zack, help your brother.' She murmured, seeing Cody wince.

'Cody's injury isn't life-threatening. No offence, bro.' Zack looked towards Cody.

He shook his head. 'No, I think you're right. I don't need help yet.'

Addy narrowed her eyes at them and they both flinched, starting to feel uncomfortable under her glare. Zack leaned over her, still holding her hand. Her eyes flitted from his right to his left. She reached up, tracing the scar down his face from the car crash. His eyes followed her hand. 'Did it hurt?' Addy whispered.

'I was unconscious.' Zack said, laughing slightly. 'I don't really remember.'

Addy smiled and then looked at Cody. 'Help him, Zack. Bandage it up or something.'

Zack sighed. He looked from one to the other. '…Okay, fine.'

'I promise I won't die in the time you're gone.' Addy laughed slightly at her own joke, but Zack frowned.

'Please don't say that.'

'Sorry.' Addy whispered. 'Now go help him.'

'…Okay.' Zack said, going over to Cody and helping him to the bathroom.

Addy smiled, but that quickly left her face. 'Zack.' She whispered quietly. 'Zack…' she couldn't be heard, a tear dripped down her face at the thought of dying alone. 'Cody…Jason? Anyone?' she breathed deeply, her head lolling onto the pillow, her eyes closing slowly.

In the bathroom, Zack wrapped Cody's ankle in a bandage. 'Can you walk on it?'

'Yeah…yeah I think so. Thanks.' Cody said, getting up and limping across into the bedroom, noticing Addy. 'Er…Zack?'

'…I can't believe Jason. He had the nerve to get annoyed at me…'

'Zack.'

'…it's not my fault I like Addy. It's just the way things are. I mean, I really, really like her, Cody…'

'Zack!' Cody grabbed his attention.

'What, Cody?'

'Err…Addy is…'

Zack cocked his head, looking slightly confused, and then clicked. 'Addy!' He ran out of the bathroom and to her bedside, wiping the hair out of the way to reveal her angelic, unblemished face. 'Addy…'

There was no answer, and Zack started to cry, taking her hand in his own. 'Addy! No, you promised! You promised!' he yelled at her motionless body. The tears started to make their way down his cheeks. 'Oh God, Addy, no…'

**Please Review. She might not be dead, but I will tell you. Someone does die. You get one guess. And…I think I might have made it slightly obvious. Please Review. Wait, I already said that. I guess I'm so desperate I keep repeating stuff. Please Review. See?!**


	11. Fall Apart

**To EmoDragonstar – I'm very, very sorry. **

'Cody, Cody!' Cody looked at his distraught brother. 'You took that…that medical class, right?' The panic in Zack's voice was prominent.

'I…I guess. But…I mean, I…Zack, I barely did anything in the class.' Cody stared at Addy.

'You must have done something! Please, Cody, I'm begging you. I want her. I _need _her. You must have done…I dunno…CPR or something…_anything_. Please, Cody.' Zack grabbed Addy's hand and kissed it.

Cody looked at him and sighed. 'Okay, okay. I'll try. Hold her wound.'

Zack wouldn't usually touch anyone's blood except his and his brother's, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He placed his hand on Addy's stomach, not caring how much blood there was. Cody breathed shakily and placed his hands on Addy's chest, starting to pump his hands steadily.

Nearly 20 seconds later, both he and his twin were ready to give up. Zack's hands, now covered in Addy's blood, were shaking. Cody looked at Zack, but his brother did not have eye contact. He didn't want to believe it.

Cody's eyes widened as his last heavy hit on her chest made her cough. Zack looked up, was she alive?

Addy coughed again, and her eyes opened, landing on the twins. '…Wow.' She whispered, still coughing slightly. Cody smiled and ran, as fast as his ankle could carry him, to the bathroom to grab a bandage. Zack came to her side and looked at her. 'Zack…' she coughed. She looked at his hands. 'Is…is that mine?'

Zack laughed shakily. 'Yeah…yeah, it is.' He whispered back. 'Oh God, Addy, don't do that!'

'Sorry.' Addy smiled slightly, shaking. 'I'm cold.' She pouted.

Cody came back with the gauze and gave it to Zack to wrap around her stomach, while she flinched. 'I can't believe you survived that.' Cody said, genuinely amazed.

Addy smiled. 'Thanks to you.'

'Nah, I didn't…'

'Cody. You saved my life.' Addy said. 'Even if you don't want to believe it.'

Cody bit his lip. 'Thanks.' He mumbled.

Zack washed his hands and then came back out. 'Hey, do you –'

Suddenly a girl rushed into the room, tears spilling down her cheeks. 'Oh my God, Addy. Are you alright?'

Addy smiled. 'Yeah, I'm fine for now, Ronnie.'

Veronica Thomas was Addy's best girl friend in the school; they told each other everything. She was of average height, blonde hair, blue eyes, pale complexion. She stuttered on her words. 'A-Addy…'

Addy slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows. 'What is it, Ron?'

'I-it's Jason. He…he…' Ronnie broke down in the doorway and Cody went to help her up.

'Ronnie, what happened to Jason?' Addy asked, panicky.

'Adds…Jason…is…oh God.' Ronnie held onto Cody's arms for support.

Addy's eyes filled with tears. 'Ron, he's not…please tell me he's not…'

'I'm sorry, Addy.' Ronnie broke down into Cody's arms. They'd become quite close, but he wasn't exactly one for making friends quickly.

Addy's mouth couldn't stay shut. It hung there, her whole face becoming numb. She looked at Zack. 'Please tell me it's not true. Please, Zack? I'm begging you…tell me he's not dead!' Zack couldn't face telling her again, so he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into him. 'I didn't even get to say goodbye…' she whispered into his T-shirt.

'I know, I know.' A lot of the time when people say that, they don't really know what it feels like to lose a loved one as close as Jason had been to Addy, but he could honestly say that he knew what Addy was feeling right now, the emotions she was fighting; he'd loved his mom so much, and there wasn't a day that went by when he didn't think about her and miss her.

Addy started to get up, but Zack grabbed her around the waist, both temporarily forgetting about her potentially fatal wound. 'Let me go! I have to see him! Zack, get off me!' she screamed, black dots clouding her vision.

'I can't let you go out there, Addy. You could get killed.' Zack said calmly, struggling with her fights against him.

'I don't care anymore! I don't…care…any…more…' Addy slipped out his grasp, losing all strength and becoming unconscious at his feet.

**Please Review.**


	12. Point Proven

_All flashbacks are italic. _**All lyrics are from different songs, and are in bold.**

The sounds of the heart machine and the breathing machine mixed with each other, he realised. She lay there, an oxygen mask positioned over her small lips, the white bed clothes folded over slightly, her arms laid over them. Her hair was spread around her face, giving the white pillow some colour; her eyes were closed; they had been for 3 months. Her eyelids were purplish; they were delicate, her whole body was delicate. Nobody knew her fate.

He didn't want to believe it. He'd never been a pessimist, but this was out of control. How could someone so sweet, and innocent, and kind, be left, balanced on a knife's edge like that?

Her lip quivered, her eyelid twitched, her finger would move a millimetre towards his, but she'd never once woken up. He'd barely slept though, but it wasn't surprising.

**I can honestly say**

**You've been on my mind**

**Since I woke up today**

**I look at your photograph all the time**

**These memories come back to life**

She was on his mind all the time, but there was only one memory that too clear, too lifelike.

'_Addy!' Zack yelled as she dropped to the ground in front of him. _

_Ronnie ran forward and knelt beside her, as did the twins. 'We have to call the police and an ambulance, now!' Cody said. _

'_I'll do it.' Ronnie said, raising her hand slightly. She reached inside her pocket and took out her cell phone, dialling the numbers she never wanted to ring. _

_Zack shook Addy slightly. 'Come on, Adds, wake up…please…' _

'_She's lost a lot of blood, Zack. She has to be treated professionally.' Cody said, looking at his brother intently. _

'_But…she's gonna be alright?' Zack stared back, pleading silently. _

'_I…I can't answer that, Zack.' _

He rubbed his hands over his face, feeling how rough it was. He leant onto the bed next to her and fell asleep next to her, his head leaning on his crossed arms. He realised why he hadn't slept; the pain of the dreams he had were overwhelming. He leapt up, and ran to the door, swinging it open and sprinting down the hall.

**Cause baby**

**Everything is left up straight from the heart**

**Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart**

**Gotta pick myself up, where do I start?**

**Because I can't turn to you when it all falls apart**

'Zack!' His brother yelled as he ran past him, and grabbed his shoulders.

Zack realised he was crying and slowed down slightly to let his brother look at him. 'I-I'm sorry, Cody. I…I just…'

Cody pulled him into a hug. For 3 months he had been able to contain all his emotions, but he knew there would be a time where his brother would finally crack.

_Zack watched from the window as they took out 7 or 8 body bags from the school, one containing Jason. He watched as they pulled the killer out of the school too, him struggling in the policemen's grip. Zack looked back at Addy, who was lying on the floor. Cody was watching her, and Ronnie was leaning against him, asleep. She'd been worn out by all the drama. Some paramedics came through the door, immediately noticing Addy on the ground._

'It's okay, Zack. Addy's a fighter…' Cody whispered. '…right?'

'Right.' Zack murmured softly into his brother's shoulder. It was a miracle Cody heard him. 'I have to…I have to go back...in there.' Cody was about to argue, but Zack continued. 'I promised her I'd be there when she woke up.'

Cody nodded and pulled back. 'Okay. Do you want some coke? I'm going to the shops. The canteen here stinks.' Cody pouted, and Zack smiled sadly.

'Um, okay. Yes, please.' Cody nodded again and smiled warmly at Zack, before walking off out of the hospital.

Zack stared in the direction of his brother's footsteps until finally tearing himself away to walk back to Addy's room. He got to her room and pulled open the door, wishing for one second that when he looked at her, she would be asking what was wrong and why he was crying.

He wasn't disappointed. She wasn't awake; she wasn't asking how he felt or why he was crying. But Zack had gotten so used to being disappointed; he didn't know why he tried anymore. He just wanted her to wake up.

He sat back on the chair that he'd been sitting in before and took hold of her small fragile hand. She'd lost a lot of weight, he realised, but then so had he.

Addy's doctor walked in and Zack snatched his hand away. The doctor smiled at him. 'You know, you can get onto the bed with her. Just not in it. Risk of spreading infection.' Zack was silently happy inside, but tried not to show it. 'But that's…only if you…want to.' The doctor checked Addy's IV and walked out, smiling slightly.

Zack looked out of the window, waiting until he'd gone. He realised that even if he did only get _on_ the bed clothes, he probably could risk spreading infection anyway, and smiled slightly at the doctor's empathy. He climbed onto the bed and held her like he did when she'd been told she was moving.

Her parents had been told about everything, but Sam had denied any contact with her after her running away from "home." Zack fell asleep, and for once in a long time actually slept comfortably.

* * *

**Breathing life, waking up**

**My eyes open up**

Zack was woken up by someone moving against him. His first thought was "Addy!" but reality took over and he rolled his eyes at his lack of commonsense.

'…Zack?'

Zack jumped off the bed. It was her voice. Her voice. No, don't be stupid. Of course it's not Addy's voice.

'Zack?' the voice sounded hurt.

Zack crept forward, and slowly turned the small girl over, seeing her brown eyes hover over his for a few seconds. She smiled slightly and swallowed. 'Hi.' She said weakly.

Still staring at her, Zack pushed the nurse's button. It took him a couple of tries to find it, but he got it and two nurses walked in. 'What's wrong, dear?' one asked.

'I-it's Addy. She…she's, um…awake.' He finally realised the truth as he said it out loud and walked closer to her. 'Hey Addy.' He said, taking her hand in his own.

Addy stared at him. Something was wrong, she knew it. As the nurses buzzed around her, she gazed into Zack's face, her eyes narrowing. Eventually the nurses left and Addy lifted her heavy arm to touch his face. 'What happened to you?' she whispered innocently, feeling the roughness of his skin.

'Couldn't sleep.' Zack said, looking at her. 'You know about Jason, right?'

Addy stared at him. '…Yeah.' She whispered. 'Yeah, I remember. How long?'

'3 months.' He held three fingers up in emphasis.

'Zack, what's wrong?' Addy's arm dropped from his face, not able to withstand the pain any longer.

'I…' Zack trailed off. Did she remember that she'd told him she wanted to be his childhood sweetheart? 'I…'

Addy's eyebrows creased, slightly concerned. 'Zack, are you okay?'

'…Yeah.' Zack's lips were suddenly very dry and he licked them slowly. 'I missed you.' He said, his hair hanging over his face.

Addy had never liked being in uncomfortable situations. 'Understandable.' She said. As he turned to look at her, eyes narrowing slightly, she laughed. 'Just kidding.'

Zack breathed out a nervous laugh. 'Look, I know that you…probably don't remember what you said before you passed out…but I…'

**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,**

**But I've got it all here in my heart.**

**I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.**

**I would be nothing without you**

'Zack, I…' Zack looked up at her tone of voice. 'I remember. And I still feel the same way.' Addy's voice softened as she said this. 'I think I –'

The door opened. 'Zack, are you going to…' Cody looked up and saw Addy. 'Huh.' He laughed nervously. 'Hello…' he said, drawing the word out.

Addy bit her lip as a warning. 'Did I interrupt something? I did, didn't I? I'm so sorry; I'll leave you to it.' He started to close the door, but suddenly opened it again. 'I'm gonna get Ronnie, okay?' He cowered under his brother's glare. He cleared his throat. 'I'll go now.'

'Hmm.' Zack said, his eyes rolling as his brother closed the door. Outside they could hear: 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' and both he and Addy sniggered.

'You were saying?' Zack said hopefully.

'Zack, I think I might…be in love with you.' Her breathing was harsh as she said this. He only said he wanted her to be his childhood sweetheart, he didn't say he in love with her. What is he didn't feel the same way that she did?

Muffled whisperings were heard from the other side of the door.

'Get out the way, Cody.'

'You get out the way!'

'I can't hear!'

'That's not my fault.'

'Yes it is!'

Zack crept forward and opened the door sharply, letting his brother and his crush fall in. Cody stumbled and stood up, straightening his clothes. 'I just embarrassed myself again, didn't I?'

Addy snorted. 'You think?'

'Addy!' Ronnie ran forward, wrapping her arms round her best friend. 'I missed you.'

Addy smiled, tightening her hug. 'I missed you too.'

'You were unconscious.' Ronnie said in a monotone, obviously confused.

'I could hear and feel everything going on around me though. It was rather frustrating.' Addy laughed slightly.

Cody grabbed Ronnie's arm. 'Let's go.' He said, pulling her away. He turned to Addy. 'Nice to have you back, Adds.'

'Nice to be back.' Addy smiled. Cody dragged Ronnie out of the room. Zack turned back to Addy. 'So…?' Addy said, suddenly uncomfortable again.

'I've always loved you, Addy. I won't deny it. Ever since I saw you, I really truly liked you, and now it's changed.' Addy's head dropped. 'I don't love you anymore, Addy.' Addy sighed slightly, her tears falling down her cheeks. 'I'm in love with you.' Addy looked up, grinning.

'Awww.' Cody and Ronnie's voices came from outside. Zack glanced at the door, but couldn't be bothered to do anything. He looked back at Addy, who bit her lip, still grinning, and they both laughed.

Zack walked forward and leant over her, about to kiss her on the cheek. As he got closer, Addy turned her head and his lips landed on hers, him taken by surprise. When he pulled back, she smirked at him. He laughed slightly. 'So…how was I?'

'Ah, I've had better.' Addy said, picking at her nails.

'What?!'

Addy looked up at him, snorting with laughter. 'I'm just kidding, Zack.'

'Oh…' Zack sighed happily. 'You know, I've been told I'm a good kisser, so I got a bit scared when you said that. I was told I was so…' he trailed off, seeing her stare at him. 'What?'

'Prove it.' She said, smirking still.

'What?'

'Prove…it. Show me how good you are.' Addy sniggered at his expression, and he laughed with her, leaning forward again.

**And I don't think I'm gonna go into the rest of this. There will be a few more chapters, mostly explaining and fluff. There's not gonna be much drama now, but there might be a few heartrending scenes. Please Review, because I love you guys! **


End file.
